Just Be Friends
by AirbornAnomaly
Summary: There's only so long a person can let everything stay bottled up inside themselves. What happens here is an eruption. Earns its "M."


_"Just be friends. All we gotta do is just be friends. It's time to say goodbye…"_

She watched Miku sing. Soft, full lips swayed to the beat of Luka's newest hit, the curvature of the enticing appendage sending her brain into a state somewhere between vegetable and rabid dog. Miku was wearing a pink dress today, the younger girl's absolute favourite one. It was slim on the waist and bust, highlighting her modest breasts and pushing them up enough to tease cleavage. The dress flared out into a frilly skirt fashioned with butterfly embroidery and, while cute, Luka felt it didn't do enough for Miku's astronomically perfect backside. It also didn't show as much thigh as Luka would like, but the shapely calves of Miku's legs were on glorious display, ending in a pair of pink high heeled sandals. Pink butterfly clips fastened Miku's very long teal hair into the iconic twin-tailed style she rocked daily and matched the patterns of the dress. Luka enjoyed the sight heartily, her best friend blissfully unaware of what she was doing or how often she did it.

"This is a great song, Luka! Totally gonna take number one from me!"

Luka smiled. Years of practice gave her the ability to instantly snap out of any Miku-induced fever. "I don't know about that. It's not that good."

"But it is!" Miku insisted, jumping closer as if it made her point stronger. "This is probably your best song since 'Stardust Utopia.' The music is catchy and the lyrics are just so sad and real. Not to say that sad is a bad thing, I'm just surprised that you were able to write something like that."

Luka stared at her best friend's shining teal eyes for a few unnoticeable moments before laughing at the irony that only she would understand. Miku tilted her head quizzically and leaned closer still.

"It isn't deep or anything, I just made it all up," Luka lied, wiping a threatening tear out of her eye. She worried about her carefully applied make-up. She chose a 'next-to-nothing' dress, as Miku called it, today. In reality it was a slim green sleeveless cocktail type affair that showed off Luka's sellable assets very well, something important for the launch-party they were going to be attending. Her noticeably un-modest bust was practically bursting out of the thin fabric, the womanly curves of her hips made even more prominent by the tight fit of the garment on Luka's waist. Her long pink hair rained down her back, covering most of her bared shoulder blades and making her feel at least a bit more decent.

Miku narrowed her large, round eyes. "Luka, how long have we been friends?"

"Four years, six months, and seventeen days," Luka answered quickly, adding approximately three hours and twelve minutes to the continued count in her head.

"Yep! When we met at the launch party for 'Look This Way, Baby'. That's a long time for people in our business, and if you think that lying blatantly like that is going to work on your best friend I don't know what kind of crazy-pills you took this morning."

Luka winced and nervously tucked a stray lock of errant pink hair behind her ear. It was hard to hide herself around Miku like she could around anyone else or on stage in front of thousands. It only took her a moment to half-ass a believable explanation.

"I was talking to a friend from high school a few months ago."

_I was tired of crying into my pillow every night a few months ago._

"She was telling me about a bad breakup she had with her long term boyfriend."

_Being with you every day without being able to express my feelings the way I need to hurt._

"They had decided that they didn't care about each other like they used to."

_I decided it would be better to try and cast my feelings away and embrace our friendship._

"So they broke up, but it hurt her more than being together did."

_I couldn't do it, and the pain of needing you only got even worse._

"So I wrote a song about her experience in trying to get rid of her feelings."

_So I wrote a song about my experience in trying to get rid of her feelings._

"It's up to the listener to decide if it worked or not."

_It didn't work at all. I want to tell you how much you mean to me. I've waited long enough._

"And that's the story of 'Just Be Friends'," Luka concluded with a wink.

Miku gazed at her, the frown growing, festering into something that clawed at Luka's heart. Lost in her eyes, Luka didn't notice a teal-nailed hand dragging its way slowly up her arm until it cupped her cheek gently.

"I didn't want the 'Luka-to-press' version of the story, I wanted the 'Luka-to-Miku' one," she whispered. She was so close, not close enough. Luka dreamed of what it felt like for that angelic voice to physically tickle the edges of her lips. Hot, heavy breaths mixing with her own, million-dollar skin treatments mingling as smooth cheeks embraced.

"I can tell it's serious, Luka," Miku continued, her long fingers gracefully massaging her friend's elegant jaw line. "You can talk to me about anything. You're my best friend in the entire world and I love you."

Luka couldn't help but let a couple burning tears fall from her dull cerulean eyes. "I love you too."

"Girls," a voice interrupted over a set of speakers dangerously close to Luka's ear. She jumped, the moment ruined, and accidentally knocked Miku over. Her fancy-dressed rump collided against the floor of the limo with a shrill squeak. "We're here, get ready for cameras."

"I'm sorry!" Luka blurted, leaning from her seat to help Miku off the floor and straighten out her pink dress.

"Don't worry about it," Miku chuckled, checking the pink butterfly clips in her long hair. "That's what I get for not wearing a seatbelt."

Two knocks on the window, a signifier that they have ten second before the driver opens the door.

"You go first, it's your song!" Miku insisted, pushing Luka across the seat towards the door.

Luka sighed and tucked some more hair behind her ear. She usually hated these song launch events. Just a bunch of degenerates and bureaucrats slapping each other's backs and talking about how much money they were going to make off of someone else's work. They were always more fun when she went with Miku, but she would prefer a quiet night at one of their houses watching a movie or something.

_Or something_, Luka snickered as the door opened to the blinding light of hundreds of camera flashes.

* * *

><p>A few drinks later and Luka was sick of her new song. It was inserted into a set of her previous major hits and looped through the speakers of the upscale downtown restaurant where her manager had decided to stage the launch. It only popped up every fifteen minutes or so and it wasn't that she was getting bored of the beat but every single time the song kicked in…<p>

"_Just be friends. All we gotta do is just be friends…_"

Miku just had to sing it.

Three hours into an 'all night' event that felt like it would never end. Luka was already getting nervous about how short her tight green sleeveless dress was, a self-conscious worry that usually didn't kick in until much later. Her matching green pumps didn't fit as well as she would like and her toes felt cramped and constricted. Physical pain like that was just an everyday part of the job, but Miku continuously crooning a deeply personal lyric about hidden sick desires was doing too much to Luka's brain. She sipped at the colourful martini that got shoved towards her sometime ago, trying to concentrate on anything but the camera flashes and noise. A soft hand gripped her shoulder, making her jump.

"Are you okay, Luka?" Miku asked, her teal eyes still begging for the explanation she didn't get on her way to the party. She ran her fingers over Luka's exposed shoulders, letting her sense of touch evaluate how tense those stressed muscles really were. The cool nails gently scratched one of the many Miku-related itches in the taller girl's body. Luka shivered under the caress.

"My feet hurt," Luka mumbled. It wasn't a lie.

"Oh," Miku bounced, seeming relieved. "I told you those shoes didn't fit."

"That you did," Luka grimaced.

Miku giggled. "They're cute though, I get it." She looked down to Luka's feet contemplatively and nodded as if confirming her comment about the aesthetic value of the uncomfortable footwear. She turned her attention back to her friend's face and smiled innocently. "Do you want a foot massage?"

Luka's eyes shot open. She almost dropped her martini. "What?!"

"A foot massage," Miku repeated. "We're going to be here for another few hours, can't have you hurting the whole time."

Luka swallowed the lump in her throat. "What about all the people here?"

"These old men wouldn't even notice," Miku scoffed. "They're too busy trying to score some underage tail to notice a couple friends relaxing in some secluded corner."

Luka couldn't remember the last time her heart beat so fast. It all sounded so amazingly scandalous, like something she would dream up. In the state she was in she knew it was a very bad idea to even be near Miku, getting touched like **that** was…_I should just say no_.

"I would love a foot massage," Luka blurted out with an awkward smile.

_Fuck._

"Alright!" Miku cheered. Let's find a place to sit your cute little butt down and get to work!"

_Fuck. __**Fuck.**_

Luka let Miku lead the way to an empty table at the back of the room. She went straight there as if instinct directed her to the best possible spot. The table was beneath a spotlight, dark and nearly unnoticeable because of the bright lights shining on the floor near it. Luka couldn't help but think that this was the kind of table people went to in the later hours of the night to 'get away' from the other party goers.

"Miku," Luka whispered. "Isn't this whole thing kind of…illicit?"

Miku laughed. "Why are you whispering like we're about to rob a bank? It's no big deal."

Luka shifted on the spot and looked down, hoping her red face wasn't visible in the relative darkness.

"Stop blushing, oh Maiden of the scary foot rubs, and sit down," Miku ordered. She smiled and pointed at the nearest chair.

Luka obliged and gingerly sat down, crossing her legs. Miku gave an amused smirk before using her friend's legs as leverage to safely lower herself onto her knees. There was no way Miku couldn't hear the pounding of Luka's heart. The smaller girl carefully took her friend's shoes off one at a time, the air instantly gratifying her ailing toes, and put them off to the side. She wiggled the sore digits nervously, suddenly very aware of her best friend's close proximity and her approaching hands. Without warning, Miku began rubbing at Luka's soles, softening them for a rougher massage. Luka evaluated the situation. She was sitting down, Miku was on her knees in front of her with a happy smile while fondling her feet, they were in the middle of a launch party for her newest song and the happenings were going on not even twenty feet away from their secluded table.

All of a sudden her stomach felt very hot. A familiar stickiness hit the top of her thighs as her lace panties moistened. Luka's breath hitched in her throat as Miku began kneading the ball of her right foot with both thumbs, the fingers of her hands gently tugging the skin opposite Luka's arch and making her forget all about the pain of a few minutes ago. Luka shifted in her chair, discreetly rubbing her thighs together enough to try and move the thin lace between her legs into a place where Miku's rough ministrations would slide the edge of her panties over her core. She succeeded just barely, the rim of the garment getting loosely caught in her begging folds. Miku pushed on her foot extra hard, rocking Luka's crossed leg back tightly against the other. She faked a cough to mask the moan that slipped out as the frilly fabric almost scuffed the exact place Luka needed to be touched.

"You okay?" Miku asked. She started rubbing Luka's toes, sticking her fingers between them and caressing the tender skin swollen from her shoes.

"Yes," Luka sighed. While Miku's current actions felt good, they weren't rough enough to shift her crossed leg and trigger the lewd function she had improvised for her soaked underwear. "Could you, ah, do the thing you were just doing again?"

"This?" Miku wondered, abandoning Luka's clawing toes to push hard on her heel.

"Yes!" Luka choked, biting her bottom lip. With that push her panties successfully scraped across her swelling bud. "Right there," she yelped. The beginnings of sweat dotted Luka's brow, the entire world around her being forgotten in the intense fantasy of the peculiar situation she found herself in.

"Wow, I didn't know I was so good at foot massages," Miku observed. She continued kneading her friend's sole with both hands, not noticing the slight rocking motion Luka's hips made with each heavy press of her thumbs. Each push brought muscle relief and dragged Luka along towards a messy finish, her movements became noticeably more erratic and hurried until Miku abruptly stopped and let go.

"Wha..?" Luka slurred, her brain fighting its way past the lust that clouded her head.

"You need to relax," Miku complained, pouting obnoxiously. "It's like your body's pushing me away every time I try and get better leverage."

"Oh." Luka's face lit up like a Christmas tree. The guilt of the situation injected itself into her veins and immediately hit her with a hard dose of emotional distress. She had managed to turn an innocent foot massage offered by her caring friend into some sort of perverted rutting festival dancing in the forbidden carnal desires that have festered for years in her decaying heart. She sputtered over her words, unsure of what to say. She felt ashamed to even be near her best friend, an unwitting accomplice to gross masturbatory sacrilege.

"Spread your legs," Miku suggested.

"Pardon me?"

"You gotta relax!" Miku insisted. "Let a load off and put down that social façade for a bit."

Luka's crossed legs only tightened. If she were to spread them there would be absolutely no way Miku wouldn't be exposed to any sign of her shameful behaviour. If she never looked up under the short dress she would at least catch the shine of moisture on her thighs. If Miku never felt the heat radiating off of Luka's core she would smell the musk of her arousal. It was impossible for Luka to relax if she didn't want to disgust her best friend.

"I don't know about that, my dress is kind of indecent," Luka excused bashfully.

"Oh come on," Miku urged. "I've seen your panties before. I just want to help you have fun tonight and how are you going to do that with sore feet?"

There wasn't a good way for Luka to argue with that. If she said no she would be denying her friend's kind offer, which would lead to hard questions. If she accepted she would run the risk of exposing herself and her worked up lower half. It was a lose-lose situation.

"C'mon, Luka. Please? You work too hard."

With a sigh the iron grip holding Luka's legs decayed and she began preparing excuses. There was no good way out of this so she figured she might as well go with the option where she might get a foot massage. In her mind, her friendship was already compromised when she aired her dirty laundry out to the world in a peppy pop-single. A breaking point was coming up, might as well just let it happen than try and delay it. Luka started to uncross her legs, the slippery wetness making her thighs glide across the surface of each other.

"What are you two doing? Why are you on the floor, Miku?"

Luka froze. Miku shot up from the ground, stumbling a bit on her slim heeled shoes.

"Ah, hi Mr. Kei," Miku greeted with her multi-million dollar smile.

The manager of the two young pop idols gave his clients a wary glare. His lips twisted awkwardly. "Seriously, what are you doing? The party is over there." He pointed to the tables not twenty feet away from the half-hidden one they were occupying.

"We needed a break from all that," Miku continued. "There is only so long a girl can spend shaking hands and taking weird pictures with old guys. Right, Luka?"

Luka nodded and kept her mouth shut, she was always terrible at negotiations.

"Alright so, and let me conjecture here, you girls found the only table in the room that wasn't in plain sight to relax at. When you got there, at some point Luka took off her shoes, heat up like a volcano, and sat down to face you, who was kneeling in front of her and giving a 'come hither' stare?" Kei deduced. "The hell happened? Luka looks like she's running a fever of 106 and no celebrity should be on the ground in the middle of a carefully planned out, and _very_ expensive might I add, song launch party."

"Celebrities need a break too, Mr. Kei," Miku pressed. "My feet were hurting so I suggested we come and sit here. Also, I thought that Luka's feet might hurt so I offered to give her a massage."

Luka winced. Miku trying to take the fall, yet again. She always found a way to put the blame on herself, yet another thing that added to the overall perfection of her best friend.

Kei rubbed his temples and grunted. "Fine. Just don't get on the floor again, it's demeaning." He pulled the chair next to Luka out from the table and collapsed into it. "Honestly, I need a break from this shit too. There are only so many sponsors I can felate before wanting to throw up."

Luka and Miku shared a chuckle. Their manager was a good guy at heart, just a bit pushy and, well, managing. They owed their massive success to his business sense.

"So how do you think Luka's song is going to do?" Miku asked, pulling out the chair on the other side of her friend and sitting down gracefully. Luka admired the way her twin-tailed teal hair cascaded down the chair's back, practically hitting the floor from its length. Luka had to practice her posture but Miku's always seemed to be natural. Her rear pushed all the way in the seat, her back arched just enough to push out her chest in a refined yet tantalizing way, long shapely legs crossed elegantly and not even a single toe out of position. The Japanese Aphrodite in person perched not a yard away from her scrutinizing gaze.

"Amazingly well," Kei interrupted, ending Luka's reverie. "You did a good job, Luka. This might be the biggest hit for the company since 'Freely Tomorrow.'"

"Wow," Luka gasped turning full attention to her manager, honestly shocked. "That good?"

Kei nodded affirmation. "I don't see Miku dethroning this song from its inevitable number one spot any time soon."

"Luka!" Miku cheered, reaching over and pulling her friend into a quick hug. "I'm so proud!"

Luka blushed but hungrily hugged back. "Thanks."

"No hug for me?" Kei asked. Nobody paid him mind. "Hmpf. Anyways, on the topics of making stupid cash, we have a new song queued up for you, Miku."

Miku's eye winced slightly, a subtle expresser that only Luka ever seemed to catch. Miku hated having to sing songs she didn't write herself, she felt like a sham when she performed them. Luka had less of a hang up on that, but Luka didn't have success fall as easily into her lap at the beginning of her career and would take what she could get.

"Okay, what's it like?" Miku asked, faking interest..

"Slow ballad kind of deal," Kei explained. "It's about a girl who gets rescued from her virginity by her boyfriend and is singing to tell her parents how she's not a little kid anymore. We're thinking of making it a duet with one of our top male singers."

Luka felt the heat leave her body. The instant pang of heart-wrenching hurt wasn't unusual with the kind of songs Miku had to sing, but a duet?

Miku shrugged. "Sounds like the kind of thing that would sell a lot of music videos."

A music video with Miku and some disgusting man rolling around on a bed or making dumb faces at each other or _kissing_?

"Exactly," Kei agreed.

"I'll do it," Luka volunteered. The people on either side of her bore curious holes into her determined expression. "I'll sing the duet with Miku." She hoped the desperation in her plea wasn't obvious.

"What? How?" Kei pressed.

"With my voice," Luka answered sarcastically. "I can sing lower and I can dress like a man for the video."

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Miku agreed. "Can we do that, Kei?"

"No," Kei shot down immediately.

"Oh come on," Miku argued. "We're the top selling artists on the label, it would work fine."

"No," Kei repeated. "Having two girls do it turns the song from sexy and dangerous to cutesy. A joke."

"I could cut my hair and wear a slim suit," Luka begged.

"You are not cutting your hair," Kei ordered. "Do you have any idea how important that is to your image? Not worth it for one song. Plus, you have the most womanly figure of anyone I've ever met, how in the hell are you going to make a convincing man?"

Luka bit her lip. "Well, if I wrapped my chest-"

Miku laughed.

Kei and Luka looked at her.

The giggling girl waved her hand dismissively. "I'm sorry Luka. It's just that, heh, you have _huge_ boobs. There is only so much a chest wrapping can do."

Luka had never felt more self-conscious of her bra size. "I could get a reduction?"

Miku gasped. She grabbed Luka's shoulder and pointed a finger right into her face, touching her nose lightly. "NO."

Luka blushed at the proximity. The resolve in her best friend's eyes was terrifying.

Kei rubbed his temples and looked at his watch. "We don't have time to sit here and argue about something that will never happen. Luka, put your shoes on, we have to get back to the party."

"I don't want it to be a duet if I can't do it with Luka," Miku huffed, standing up and crossing her arms.

"We'll see what you say after you meet the guy," Kei answered cryptically. "He should be here."

Luka stopped her action of putting on the uncomfortable pumps and looked up. "The guy for the duet is here?"

"Yes, he's the top selling male artist on our label, why wouldn't he be here?" Kei drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"Isn't that Kaito?" Miku asked.

"Absolutely," Kei confirmed proudly. Another one of his clients.

"Huh, we've never met him," Miku realized, tapping a long finger to her chin. "C'mon Luka, let's go see what he's like."

Luka grunted and shoved her last shoe on. She stood up, the dried fluid between her legs making her underwear uncomfortable. Miku offered an outstretched arm and Luka happily linked it with her own. They followed as Kei led the way back to reality.

* * *

><p>"Wait, hold on," Miku paused. She stopped moving, halting Luka's motion as well. Kei slowed his own walking and turned to Miku. The starlet stuck out an accusing teal-nailed finger towards the bar. "<em>That <em>douche is Kaito?"

Luka followed the finger to a lean man relaxing against the counter, a day-glo orange drink in his gloved right hand. He had on a pair of blue leather pants that were two sizes too short, riding above his ankles and slipping below his waist. His black dress shirt was wrinkled and unbuttoned, allowing his six-pack abs to glisten in the strobe lights of the party. He was wearing alligator skin moccasins on his small feet and upon closer inspection his one glove was studded with diamonds. Around his neck was a shark-tooth the size of a baby's fist on a chromed chain and a golden hoop earring dangled from his left ear. His features were sharp and biting like an ocelot, his deep blue eyes matching the messy hair of the same shade. He seemed to take notice of the girls scrutinizing him and winked their way while taking a sip out of his glass. A drop of condensation dripped off the bottom of the cup and hit his chest, sliding all the way down before stopping in the crevice between his muscled abdomen.

Luka practically gagged.

"That perfectly fine contemporary peer is Kaito, yes," Kei confirmed. He waved and headed to the man at the bar. Miku looked to Luka, her lips twisted uncomfortably, before pulling her along after Kei.

"Kaito, how are you!" Kei greeted, clasping the young man on the back.

Kaito gave Kei a quick hug with his drinkless arm, his eyes never leaving the pair of girls who just approached. "Going with the flow, Mustang Sally," he answered in some sort of manufactured drawl. "I know who these fit birds are."

"Miku, Luka, meet Kaito Shion," Kei introduced. "Kaito, this is Miku Hatsune and that's Luka Megurine, the two top selling female artists in Japan."

"Nice to see you, ladies," Kaito acknowledged. Luka watch his molesting eyes drink in the perfect curve of Miku's delicate neck and the majestic ridges of her exposed collarbone, sliding lower until stopping at her firm breasts held in perfect stasis by the tight pink dress surrounding them. By the time he shifted his vision to ogle Luka's own body she was fuming with rage.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Kaito," Miku answered for them both. Luka felt the grip on their interlocking arms tighten, she wasn't sure which one of them did it.

"I know," Kaito affirmed, flicking his head back and sipping his drink. He leaned further into the bar, his toned stomach curving like a piece of shining sheet metal. "Lots of girls love meeting me." He reached a hand up and poked Miku's pink butterfly hairclips. "These are crunk, bae." Luka froze as he placed a hand on her waist and slowly trailed it down the ample curve of her hip. "Daddy likes."

Miku frowned and harshly pulled her friend back a couple steps. Her jaw swirled contemplatively before she coughed and put her fake paparazzi smile on. "So what do you think of Luka's song?"

Kaito shrugged and set his drink on the bar behind him. He splayed his arms out like a roosting eagle before crossing them behind his head, his biceps pushing the thin fabric of the tiny dress shirt to its limit. "It's schway, I guess. Songs about failed relationships are too gay for me though, I'm all about the beauty of the eternal instant love. Go with the flow, love with the best of them."

"Well said, Kaito," Kei nodded. Luka didn't agree since that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. She almost said so too before Kei spoke up again, "So how do you feel about doing that duet with Miku?"

Kaito stuck a leg up and rested his foot on the stool next to him, giving off the lewdest Captain Morgan pose ever accomplished. "I'm feeling it, brah. I can rock with that body."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Luka growled at the same time a waitress dropped a tray of spent glasses nearby.

"What did you say, Luka?" Miku asked, using a free hand to rub her ear. Luka opened her mouth to repeat herself but Kei was giving her the "Dad look", the kind of look that confirmed he had heard exactly what she said and it was not in her best interest to repeat it.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"I was jamming about the video for this shit," Kaito started, confirming to Luka that it was possible for him to speak without prompts. "What if, like, M-Baby was running all up on my dick in the middle of a banging club scene and I was planking like I own this bitch, then we were at the titty bar and…"

He went on and on, Luka not even recognizing his words after a while in the cloud that was her hatred. She knew that people like this existed; she liked to pretend that people like this were not rich and famous. She looked to Miku who seemed to be paling at an alarming rate, the frown turning into unreserved terror. There was only so much of this she could take. Luka unhooked her arm from Miku's.

"So then I'm licking this chick's elbow on the top of the roller coaster and-"

_SLAP_

"Lukawhatthefuck," Kei sputtered, leaning over and being careful to inspect Kaito without touching him. The younger man was cradling his cheek in his gloved hand, hiding his face from the flashes of cameras coming from every direction.

"Miku isn't doing that duet with you," Luka assured. She placed her hands on her hips and stood as tall as she could. "Nor will she ever be doing _any_ duet with you, or even talking to you. I never want to see you near her again."

"Pig ass hoe," Kaito spat, straightening himself out and running the gloved hand through his hair. There was a very visible red mark on his face. Luka grinned in triumph, even if he still stood three or four inches taller than her as he got in her space. "It ain't nice to slap bros for no reason."

"He's right, Luka," Kei agreed. "Apologize to Kaito."

"No!" Miku interrupted, pulling Luka closer to her. "_Luka's_ right, I won't do that duet with someone so degenerate."

"Don't use big words that don't mean anything," Kaito drawled. "That always just means a girl is aching for a hot dicking, alright."

Kei gave Kaito his first questioning glace of the night before turning his full attention to Miku. "It means a lot to the label to have you two working together. Think of the sales we could get if you two were a power couple-"

"When did this become a part of the plan?!" Luka yelled. Kei shrunk back. "I thought it was just some stupid duet?"

Kei straightened his tie and set his hard features. "After the song Miku and Kaito could have a staged, or not staged, relationship so we could take pictures of them and sell them to tabloids for big bucks. We were lining up a similar plan for you Luka with-"

"I don't give a single fuck!" Luka screamed. The day was just getting worse and worse and she couldn't hold it in anymore. The camera flashes went off from every angle and she wondered how the papers would spin this tomorrow. 'Heartless Diva Pounces on Innocent Hunk?' 'Princess Luka and Her Wild Temper?' It didn't matter to her anymore, she just wanted the day to end.

"I will not let you force Miku into spending time with that idiot!" Luka protested very loudly.

Kaito snickered. "What are you, her Mom?"

"No, her best friend," Luka announced. "And I'm leaving." She spun on her uncomfortable heels, wincing at the awkward twist of her angle and started stomping her way out. The entire party was silent, the only noise left in the packed building was the clacking of Luka's shoes and the non-stop droning beat.

_Just be friends. All we gotta do is just be friends. It's time to say goodbye, just be friends._

"Luka, wait!" Miku called, running to catch up. It opened the gates. Reporters and photographers were all over her. Sponsors tried to get a word in to both the girls, the panicked shouts of Kei were somewhere in the cacophony behind them. Miku holding tightly onto her arm, Luka pushed through it all until she made it to the front door and the fresh air outside. The columnists followed her out.

"Luka! Luka!"

"Why did you slap Kaito, Luka? Why are you following her out the door, Miku?"

"Miku! Miku!"

"Is it true that you and Kaito just had a bad breakup, Luka?"

"Luka! Luka!"

"Is the rumoured creative dispute over RIP=Release creating a further divide between you and your manager, Luka?"

"Miku! Miku!"

"Is this all just a stunt to promote the new song?"

"Luka! Luka!"

She opened the door of the first taxi she saw, letting Miku step in first. The last thing the reporters were left with was the swish of Luka's long pink hair before the door of the cab was slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Luka stepped out of the shower, using the damp towel in her hands to get as much moisture as possible out of her thick hair. She had omitted a bra and threw on new unsoiled panties, a pair of warm plaid pajama bottoms, and a loose-fitting t-shirt with the words "Holy Tuna" printed on it. Out of her hundreds of outfits, this was her favourite.<p>

Miku was lying on Luka's bed in a tank-top the same teal as her hair and tiny black shorts, one of the pairs of pajamas she had left at Luka's house for their occasion work-related sleepovers. Luka smirked when she considered that this could also be considered a work-related sleepover. She stepped over to the edge of the bed and sat on it, facing away from her friend.

"I'm sorry, Miku."

"Don't apologize," Miku ordered, making no signs of moving from her comfortable lying position. "You were amazing back there."

Luka frowned and tucked a damp stray hair over her ear. "I don't think so," she reflected. "I definitely got us in a lot of trouble."

"We could turn our phones back on and find out exactly how much," Miku joked. Luka giggled. The bed springs creaked as Miku sat up. "What got you to freak out, Luka? I've never seen you like that before."

_I couldn't stand seeing the person I love most in this world getting thrown around like a piece of garbage by some sub-human filth._ "I didn't like Kaito."

"Neither did I but it isn't just that is it?" Miku pressed. Luka shivered when she felt a gentle hand on her waist. "Is it the same thing that was bothering you earlier? Want to talk about it?"

"No," Luka dismissed, not wanting to turn around and fall into Miku's pleading eyes.

"You'll have to talk about it eventually," Miku argued. "Why not now, why not with me?"

Luka bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Miku, I just don't feel comfortable talking right now." The hand on her waist started rubbing up and down. Luka shimmied away from it.

Miku sighed and shifted over to put her hand back in place. "You've been weird lately, Luka."

"I have?" Luka choked. The contact was starting to get to her, tightening the grip on her strangled heart. She took a deep breath.

"You've been acting scared, reserved," Miku explained. She traced the curve of Luka's torso with a finger until she reached her shoulder. "Where's my old Luka?"

"She's here," Luka sighed. She never realized she was so transparent. "She's just a bit…stressed."

"I hope she gets better soon," Miku said, her fingers kneading her best friend's shoulders gently. "I love her and I'm worried about her."

"Don't worry, Miku," Luka replied, her voice cracking. Tears welled in her sapphire blues, adding a shiny sheen to the world in front of her. She laughed airily through the constraint in her throat. "She loves you too."

Luka heard a pleasant sigh from behind her. The hands left her shoulders and snaked their way around her stomach, pulling her into an embrace from behind. She stiffened at first but soon leaned back and snuggled into it, allowing herself to take at least that much affection from her friend.

"_You better look this way, Baby."_

Miku's singing voice was hot breath on Luka's ears, shocking her into awareness and making her spine tingle. Those were some of the first words she ever heard from Miku in person. Luka closed her eyes and reminisced, watching her perform, an angel amidst the hectic shaking stage. She let her friend's breath on her ear envelop her body, putting her into a pleasant trance.

"_Because I'm serious now._"

Luka turned her neck to follow Miku's instructions and was met with the beautiful face that she had admired for so long; big seafoam eyes glowing in the dim light of her room, soft cheeks tinged with a hint of natural blush, feminine lips curled into pure warmth and drawing her in like a magnet. Without thinking Luka began leaning forward, closing her eyes and tilting her head ever so slightly. Miku met her half way.

The light pressure on her lips was the greatest thing Luka had ever felt. She pushed harder, her nose pressing into Miku's cheek. She smelt sweet, like honeysuckle. Keeping one arm firmly wrapped around Luka's waist, Miku reached up and cupped her best friend's cheek. She pulled her closer to deepen the connection. Their first kiss didn't last long enough for either of them.

They pulled away from each other only a moment before Luka went back and gave Miku a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth. They hovered before each other, taking in the moment, their hot, heavy breaths mingling, sharing in the love present on the other's face.

"_I won't let you say no_," Miku continued, her voice barely a whisper. "_Because I'm making you feel this way_."

Then they were kissing again, the pinching of Miku's teeth on her bottom lip making Luka realize this wasn't just a dream. She was living her fantasy. She pushed Miku back, forcing the girls to fall back onto the bed, their lips never leaving each other. Miku quickly rolled Luka over and got on top of her, straddling the taller woman's curvaceous hips. She trailed kisses across Luka's jaw and down to the base of her neck where she gently bit down. Luka moaned in ecstasy, the feeling of the small teeth pinching the tender skin driving her wild. Instantly, the folds between her legs slickened with the evidence of her love and her body was heating up again. Miku hummed approvingly into the base of Luka's neck and began sucking smoothly.

"Miku," Luka moaned throatily, "What are you doing?"

Miku stopped her actions long enough for Luka to feel the cool air hit her saliva painted skin. "What you want me to do, what I want to do," Miku answered before going back to her work, Luka grateful for the return of the warmth. All Luka could see was a blanket of teal hair as she felt the pain in her neck sharpening; there would be a very large mark there the next day. This was too perfect, it was exactly what she dreamed of, it couldn't be real.

"Miku," Luka breathed again. She tangled a shaking hand into the long hair at her side and gripped loosely for comfort. "Are you doing this for yourself, or for me?"

The younger woman immediately stopped biting, giving one last long lick to the skin she was teasing and flicking her tongue at the deep red bruise that was already forming. She shimmied up the bed to look into Luka's eyes, light blue matching the deeper shade. Miku took Luka's head in her hands and smiled. She gave her a kiss; Luka lifted her head with Miku's as it broke, not wanting the contact to go away, afraid it would leave forever. Miku used a thumb to wipe away the ghost of a tear that had escaped her best friend during the lip-lock.

"Luka, I'm doing this for us."

And that was enough.

Everything inside of Luka that had spent years yearning for this moment exploded. The hand in Miku's hair gripped hard enough to feel the smooth texture of the thin locks and roughly pulled her into a wild, passionate kiss. Her other hand didn't hesitate to slide down the perfect arch of Miku's back to find its home grasping at her thinly covered rear. She clenched her hand hard, savouring the supple flesh of Miku's ass that she waited oh so long to enjoy with anything other than her eyes. Miku moaned into the kiss at the contact, allowing Luka to force her tongue into the other woman's mouth. She explored unhindered for only a moment before Miku's own tongue began working. The organ slid between Luka's lips and traced the edges of her bottom teeth.

Luka grabbed the waist of Miku's short shorts and started pulling them down but her lover reached back and roughly stopped her. The kiss broke, a strand of their polymerized saliva keeping the lips of the two girls connected as long as it could. Miku waggled a finger disapprovingly at Luka and winked.

"You first," she insisted.

Not one to argue, Luka thrust her hips up so that Miku could slide the pajama bottoms off smoothly to the floor, leaving the t-shirt and plain pink panties. Miku examined Luka's lower region excitedly, running her hands all over the long toned legs. She started at the knees and kissed up the inside of Luka's thighs, the taller girl spreading her legs wider as Miku's moist tongue carved its own path through the milky flesh. When she reached the end of the line Luka's legs were wide open and her hips were grinding the air hopelessly. Miku offered a soft kiss, the thin garment being the only thing separating her full lips from Luka's pulsing core.

"How naughty, Luka," Miku purred, ignoring the calls of her best friend's desperate hips and hooking a finger under the 'Holy Tuna' t-shirt. "I can taste you through your panties. I didn't know you needed this that badly."

Luka writhed and wriggled under Miku's touch. The shirt was pulled up slowly, Miku's fingernails grazing Luka's flat stomach as it went. She stopped when the top was exposing everything below her full breasts.

"What do you want from me Luka?" Miku whispered. She pulled the top up a little bit more, her eyes glowing as the well-endowed chest became more and more exposed. "I need you to tell me what we've been missing."

"I want you to kiss me," Luka pleaded. Miku obliged. "I want you to repaint my body." Miku put her hands under the shirt and covered Luka's breasts, the hard nipples poking the inside of her sweaty palms. "I want you to intoxicate me with your love." Luka began pulling up on her own shirt while Miku's hands stayed in place, slowly working and kneading the soft chest in her hands. Every scrape of her peaks against Miku's palms was a wave of rolling heat that only served to further lubricate her blossoming flower. Luka took her friend in a heated kiss, rocking her hips against Miku's own. Without stopping the ministrations on her breasts, Miku nestled a thigh into the crevice between Luka's legs. Pink hair flowed every which way on the bed as Luka started grinding hard and slow against Miku's thigh, the nectar of her arousal leaking through her panties and glazing creamy virgin skin. "I want to be drowned in your charm," Luka finished, throwing herself up to meet Miku in a kiss.

Their lips released and Miku replaced a hand with her mouth, marking the edges of her lover's pink areolas with her tongue. Luka squeaked in pleasure as the sandpaper softness pushed and prodded the smooth mound, each flick of the slimy appendage against her burning hard nipple forcing her to rut even harder into her best friend's leg. Miku switched targets, giving the other half of the pair equal attention and love. Luka bit her lip and screamed in frustration and pleasure.

"Make love to me," Luka begged in a husky cry. "I need you. I've never needed anything so much."

"I don't believe _that_," Miku teased. She thumbed the waistband of Luka's panties, slowly sliding the soaked fabric down those healthy thighs. Luka grabbed Miku by the neck and pulled her close enough to kiss. Miku's eyes widened in shock as the pressure increased, familiar long fingers threatening her throat.

"I've waited years for this," Luka growled. "I don't want to wait any more." She kissed Miku forcefully before letting go of her hold. Without another word Miku immediately slid down the bed, kissing and licking Luka's exposed breasts and stomach sloppily on the way. She pulled down the soiled panties as Luka feverishly pulled her shirt over her head and threw it away. Now that she was completely naked it hit Miku harder. The beautifully maintained legs, the shapely hips and round ass, the flat stomach toned with hours of workouts, the large perky breasts, the silky pink hair, and that perfect feminine face; Luka was the most amazing creature she had ever seen.

"You're gorgeous," Miku complimented. She pulled off her own top, exposing her firm, modest breasts to her lover. Luka's eyes drank in the smooth curve of her best friend's bust, the immaculate shape marred but perfected by the twin tips of her tiny nipples.

"I really do love you," Luka intoned. A smile graced her wonderful features, something Miku didn't see as often as she liked. She would kill for that smile.

"I love you too," Miku answered. She dipped her head down carefully and touched her lips to Luka's inviting core, consummating their relationship. The recipient hummed in pleasure and wiggled her hips, asking for more. Miku happily obliged, licking and lapping up at the juices coating the taller woman's crotch. She wiped her tongue across the velvety folds of her best friend's most intimate place, earning a low moan and an increase in the temperature of Miku's own body. She could feel the buildup leaking through her outer shorts now, the panties in between rendered useless.

Without removing her lapping mouth from between Luka's legs, Miku reached back and tugged her shorts and panties off roughly. The sticky wetness hitting the cold air was a shock to her system, making her wrap her mouth around Luka's flower and suck in hard. Luka yelled her approval and gyrated her lower body into Miku's unrelenting mouth. Each lap of the tongue left her panting, each drop of saliva had her in ecstasy, each gentle sucking motion made her scream. Miku inserted her tongue into her lover's entrance and swirled it around the tight opening. Luka arched her back and buried her hands in Miku's hair, unwilling to let her go or let her stop. Miku pulled out and dragged her wet tongue further up. She pushed against Luka's pulse, sending a shivering feeling through all the nerves in her body. A couple of gentle flicks and Luka was over the top, her mind clouding with the intense waves of pleasure rolling through her shaking body. She screamed Miku's name as she came into her waiting mouth, the sweet honey taste of Luka filling the tealette's maw and dripping out onto her chin. Miku stayed in place, hungrily lapping up as much as she could until Luka closed out her orgasm with a final guttural cry. Spent, she collapsed into a panting heap on the bed.

Miku got on all fours and cat crawled up to nuzzle into her best friend's side, their bare bodies sharing in the heat of each other's arousal. "How was it?" Miku asked slyly.

"Shut up and kiss me," Luka demanded, grabbing Miku by the back of her head and pulling her into a strong embrace. Their tongues danced, the trace of Luka's cum giving the kiss a sweet tinge, until the taller girl rolled on top of Miku and took hold of her breasts.

"How do you want me?" Luka asked. There was a predatory gleam in her eyes. Her hands squeezed and massaged the comparatively smaller breasts like it would be the last time she would be able to enjoy them.

Miku had trouble managing a response through the pleasure racking her body. "I want you the way you've always wanted to take me," she breathed.

Luka grinned and pulled her lover closer. "I wonder how you imagine this when your fingers are buried as far as you can fit them inside yourself," she drawled. She teased a finger on the outside of Miku's soaked entrance, rubbing circles on the exposed petals. "Am I right, Miku? Do you think about me at night like I dream about you?"

"Yes!" Miku cried. She tried to push herself onto Luka's finger but every time she got closer the other woman would just pull further away.

"Why didn't we do this earlier, especially if you knew I wanted you?" Luka wondered. "Why did you make me wait?"

"I-I wasn't sure," Miku squeaked. She was practically dripping. It felt like dust was filling her throat as she was teased, release so close but just out of reach. Her hips pressed on, trying as hard as they could to swallow Luka's tantalizing digit. "T-today," Miku tried to get out, licking her lips and coughing. "When I was g-giving you a foot massage. The look on y-your face…I knew that you wanted me like I wanted y-you."

Luka took Miku's clit in her finger and thumb and pinched. A scream.

"Apologize," Luka commanded. "Apologize for making me hold everything back for so long. Apologize for letting me be ashamed to love you."

"I'm sorry!" Miku yelled, tears welling at the corner of her eyes. "I love you so much, Luka! I'm so so sorry!"

"Apology accepted," Luka mewed. She leaned in and kissed the salty tears away. Miku tilted her head up to catch Luka and their lips merged frantically, desperately, lovingly, trying to get as much out of each other as quickly as possible. Feeling Miku had wallowed in it enough, Luka began sliding her finger into her entrance, the thick layer of sticky nectar making it fit like a glove. Miku cried her approval and clutched at Luka's back. She pulled her into an embrace and panted into her slender neck as Luka slowly pumped a finger in and out.

"Faster," Miku requested. Luka flicked her wrist harder, putting her finger deep enough for her palm to hit Miku's clit each time she dug in. The tantric breathing of the smaller girl into Luka's ear didn't make it any harder to hear the wet smack accompanying each of her rhythmic motions. She adjusted the position of her finger with every thrust until she found a rougher patch in Miku's slippery smooth insides. She ran her nail across it.

"Fuck!" Miku screamed. "Right there!" She bit down hard on Luka's neck. The moans of the pink haired woman mixed with the cries of the teal. Luka pushed her finger as deep as it could possibly go and rubbed Miku's spot frantically. The cries of the recipient became longer and shriller culminating in a final ear-shattering wail as she came. The force of the orgasm pushed Luka out. Miku's slit pulsed, a wave of slick essence flowing consistently from the gasping hole Luka's finger had opened up.

"OhmyGodohmyGod," Miku gasped as she finished. She dug her nails into Luka's back leaving thin red scratch marks on the immaculate skin. "OhmyGodohmyGod."

Luka was ecstatic. "That was only one finger," she bemused, enjoying the sharp pain on her shoulder blades. She swiped said instrument across Miku's leaking pleasure wound and brought it to her mouth. She licked and sucked her finger greedily, getting as much of the taste as she could, committing it to memory.

Miku finally came down. She pulled out of Luka's neck and collapsed in her spot on the bed. Half lidded eyes turned to Luka's satisfied grin. "Oh my God, Luka," Miku mumbled. "That was…that was…"

Luka placed her dirty finger to Miku's lips. "Shhh, no talking yet. Time for round two."

"No, wait!" Miku wailed. She grabbed Luka's wandering hand quickly and laced their fingers together. She brought the hand up and placed it over her right breast. "I want to cuddle for a while."

Luka smiled but her eyes showed disappointment. "That sounds good too."

"I'm sorry," Miku offered, "But if we go too hard now there won't be anything left for breakfast tomorrow."

Luka raised an eyebrow. "Breakfast?"

Miku laughed, a hollow sound since her throat was so hoarse.

Realization dawned inside a pink haired head. "Oh, breakfast."

"Yep, breakfast," Miku repeated with a giggle.

Luka smiled and stared at their held hands. Not even three hours ago she had been reserved to this never happening. She squeezed her lover's hand and fell back on the bed, a wave of exhaustion finally hitting her.

"Luka?" Miku asked.

The taller girl opened her eyes and turned her head towards her bedmate. "Yeah?"

"How long have you loved me?"

Luka looked at the ceiling and smiled. "Four years, six months, and seventeen days."

"Seven hours and," Miku glanced over the body in front of her at the clock on the bed stand, "Forty-nine minutes?"

Luka gawked at her best friend incredulity.

"I'm pretty sure I've loved you since the moment I met you," Miku revealed. She curled around their held hands and snuggled into Luka's side.

"You mean, we both went through four years of pointless uncertainty when we wanted this from day one?" Luka deadpanned. "How stupid are we?"

"Pretty stupid," Miku confirmed. "It's silly, but it just means we have a lot of catching up to do."

Luka closed her eyes and concentrated on the warmth in her hand. She had endured countless nights of crying, jealous days watching Miku at parties or filming videos, and even wrote a damn song about how much she wanted to give up and move on when it turned out that what she truly wanted was within reach the entire time. She imagined she should be infuriated at herself, and maybe it was just the strenuous day she had, but she just couldn't find the energy to be angry. In fact, she felt pretty damn accomplished, and the prospect of catching up on four years of lost time was exciting. She closed the short distance between them on the bed and kissed Miku tenderly. They touched their foreheads together.

"I love you, Miku."

"I love you too, Luka."

* * *

><p>AN

This was actually written for a friend's sociology class. Go figure. Only reason I found time to write anything with all my assignments.

I love Kaito in this so much. Such a fun kind of character to write. I also seem to notice that I can't go through a story without someone getting hit. I can't remember physical violence in Split the Ice Apart but it's probably in there somewhere.

Anyways, first attempt at "adult" writing. How did it go? Please tell me what you think and what I could improve on. Also, I only gave this a rough edit so if you see any mistakes please point them out and I'll correct them. Thanks!


End file.
